


Rhapsody in Romeo Blue

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Becket Boys - Freeform, Becket Brothers - Freeform, Gage Twins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knifehead and Gipsy Danger square off. Romeo Blue comes to the rescue at the last minute. The Gages keep the Beckets company while they all wind down from the battle. Neither set of brothers has been particularly honest with the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhapsody in Romeo Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this: http://therealfadedink.tumblr.com/post/73141413498/
> 
> I hadn't initially intended this to be shippy, but those damn Becket boys are irresistible. And the Gages aren't so lacking themselves. This is the result. (It's not as close as I'd wanted it to be unfortunately.)
> 
> The POV is wonky on purpose. I hope it comes through okay.

"It was _supposed_ to be our night in," Yancy sighed. "What happened to, 'Don't worry, we've got this. You sleep in. You look like you need it'?"

Raleigh smirked, comfortably propped up by half a dozen high quality pillows. "Don't listen to him, he gets cranky when he almost loses a limb."

"Don't start, Raleigh," his brother replied. He pointed at him. Raleigh's entire left arm from wrist to shoulder was bandaged tightly. Red spots blemished the otherwise pristine medical white here and there. And across his chest, too close to his heart for Yancy's liking, was heavy padding precariously balanced and held there by strips of antiseptic tape. "That's going to scar, you know!"

He grinned widely. "All the better to lure some sweet Jaegerflies!"

"You're so high right now, you'd think anything was a good idea." He returned his attention to the twins sitting side by side between their beds. "It's the pain killers talking. Circuitry nearly fried his arm all the way through."

"So now's probably a bad time to ask about that foursome."

"Trevin," Bruce groaned.

"TREV!" Raleigh cried, arm up.

Trevin got up and high-fived him. Both of their co-pilots heaved exasperated sighs.

"We _are_ sorry," Bruce said, looking contrite. "It was damn fast in the water. I've never seen a Kaiju swim so well before."

Raleigh patted his bed invitingly.

Trevin dropped into it with a careful bounce. "You going to live, Raleigh?"

"Pfft! This is nothing!" He flagged a hand. "We've had worse."

"My _arm_ is broken in _three_ places, Rals."

"Could have lost more than your arm, if Romeo didn't disobey orders and come save our asses."

It was a sobering thought. The room was quiet for several long minutes as all four pilots absorbed the gravity of the metaphorical bullet they'd just dodged.

Raleigh heaved a sigh, suddenly down. "Gipsy's lost an arm," he told them, unnecessarily. He looked down, flexing his fingers. "Thought I lost an arm. Yance?"

"Yeah, Rals," he replied. They'd only been out of the conn-pod a few hours and the shared physical trauma had left the ghost drift between them extra strong. Yancy understood the part Raleigh hadn't realized he'd never voiced. "Felt like that for a bit."

"This is really my arm, right?"

Trevin reached over and took his hand. He squeezed it gently. In his bed beside them, Yancy could feel the ghost of it along his own nervous system.

Raleigh looked up at Trevin and smiled, squeezing back. Yancy's fingers curved of their own volition. He frowned and made a fist. A hand dropped over his wrist, fingers curving about it. When he looked up, Bruce was standing over him. "We're really sorry," he murmured.

Yancy didn't want to think about what could have happened. They'd learned their lesson after Yamarashi. You took your beating, you made a good show of it and you moved on. He turned his hand, fingers curling about Bruce's wrist and squeezing thankfully. "You came. That's all that matters. Thanks."

"Any time."

"We owe you."

"No, you don't," Trevin replied. "We're even."

"Sounds good to me," Raleigh yawned.

"Falling asleep on me, kiddo?"

"Damn pain killers," his brother complained, squirming in his bed.

"You should get some rest," Bruce said, but he didn't move. Trevin met his eyes and they smiled at each other.

"How about we get some pizza and watch a movie that contains absolutely no explosions?" Trevin suggested.

"Short list," Raleigh replied.

"Shut up and prepare to enjoy your contraband," Yancy shot back.

"I'll get it," Bruce offered as Trevin stretched out on the bed beside Raleigh. They didn't need to have drifted with the Beckets to know it would be a bad idea to leave them on their own for the immediate future. They were still in heavy drift, wounded and emotional. Unconsciousness would be hell. They'd slipped up with Knifehead. The PPDC could have been down it's best and brightest young Rangers. They wouldn't be making the mistake a second time.

"Hurry up before Raleigh drifts off, will you?" his twin teased, laughing as Raleigh flipped him off with his good arm.

"Be right back."

"Bruce."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks...For everything."

He smiled. "Any time, Yancy. I'll be back in five." He pointed at his twin, who was busy wrapping an arm about Raleigh and drawing him close to the warmth of his body. Raleigh's head sagged groggily. "Keep him awake!"

"Rals. RALS!"

Trevin caught Raleigh's arm in a gentle but firm grip when he started awake.

Raleigh hissed through clenched teeth. "Fuck, Yancy!"

"Sorry, kiddo. You have to stay awake. You know they're going to be in here to get head shrinky in a bit." The Beckets - like most Rangers - preferred to debrief as quickly as possible. The sooner to decompress. But, Raleigh and Yancy were notoriously anxious to see the process completed almost immediately after climbing out of their Jaeger. The emergency care had taken precedence, but it was obvious to all the Beckets just wanted it over and forgotten.

"Don't worry about it," Trevin said, drawing Raleigh close again. "We'll take care of it."

"Are you sure?" Yancy replied, uncertainly.

"Our mistake, our responsibility," the older Ranger replied.

"Trevin-"

"We've go this, Yancy. Let it go."

Raleigh snorted a laugh.

"What?" the brunet asked, looking down at him.

"We've got this?" he echoed, one brow raised.

Trevin cringed. "Okay, bad choice of words."

Raleigh laughed.

Yancy laughed.

By the time Bruce had chased off the LOCCENT officers, bribed the medical and mess staff and made his way back into the room, both Beckets were out cold.

"So much for this," he sighed.

Trevin got up and helped relieve him of his burden. "Serves us right."

When Bruce only looked at him, he shrugged and continued, "We should really man up and ask them out properly."

Bruce cleared his throat, doing his best to refrain from straightening his clothes. He couldn't help straightening his back however, and Trevin sighed. "Bruce, no one gives a shit. Honestly."

"We're the face of the PPDC," he countered.

"We have a right to our own lives. Especially when we could lose them at any moment out there." He grabbed his twins' hands and squeezed. "Bruce...we could have lost them today."

"Trev-"

"We. Could. Have. _Lost_ **them**." He gave his brother's arms a good shake. "They could be dead!"

"Trevin-!"

"I know you don't want to hear it. But, I'm tired of it, Bruce. I'm tired of all of it. We fucked up and Yancy and Raleigh almost died because of it. How much more are we going to let slip by? Especially knowing that. And more to the point, what do you think will happen if we let it?"

Bruce squeezed his brother's hands, and they stood for a moment between a pair of hospital beds, counting their blessings and thanking their lucky stars. Both bed bound Beckets began to twitch.

"Here it comes."

"Pop in the movie. We'll wake them up slow."

"And then?"

"They should probably both be sober and unmedicated when we confess, don't you think?"

"I meant everything else."

Bruce smiled, tugging him close for a quick hug. "One step at a time, like Academy."

"I hated Academy. There was no reason to go through basic training _twice_. Stacker should have pulled for military opt outs."

"You think these two hated Academy?"

Trevin sighed heavily. "Fine. Back to basics."

"Movie."

"Yeah...yeah..."

Bruce moved to sit beside Yancy as Trevin popped the disc into the small player. Against his back, the blond jerked slightly. Leaning back, he made sure Yancy could register his weight and position. Trevin - free spirit that he was - climbed right back in beside Raleigh, turned on his side and began murmuring to him.

They were doomed. They'd both known it the instant the Beckets walked into the Shatterdome like a pair of godlings. Bright and beautiful, they didn't have the attitude many fell into. They kept one another honest, and encouraged people to speak their mind. Everyone was equal - unless they carried rank - and all were respected. Every single person was an old friend they hadn't met yet. A new friend about to be reeled in for life.

The Gage twins had fallen hard, and had never bothered to try very much at all to get back up. Bruce stretched out his legs and leaned back. With everything that had happened, it was about time he learned a thing or two about living.

When Yancy woke, his cheek was pressed against Bruce's pectoral, and there was a crick in his neck. "What'd I miss?" he asked, eyes closing briefly against the feel of fingers smoothing over his scalp.

"Boo," Raleigh hissed flatly and threw a piece of popcorn at the screen. "Idiot!"

Trevin laughed.

"Nothing," Bruce informed him. He smiled down at him. "Nothing at all."

Yancy hummed - it was answer enough. He snuggled closely into the warmth all along his side, spared an altercation with his broken arm by Bruce's thoughtful readjustment of his hanging sling. When they were back to rights he and Raleigh really had to get started on those plans. The Gage twins were their friends and they respected their positions, but after everything, well, it'd be a waste to just let it all go by. They were alive, if banged up. It'd be against their nature to just let that pass them by uncelebrated.

He smiled and relaxed against Bruce, who didn't seem to mind being used as a pillow in the slightest. Maybe they didn't have so much work to do after all.


End file.
